Unobtainable
by Nisa-chan666
Summary: A new girl arrives at the university where the Bladebreakers are studying. A TyKa yoai.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first ever story on this; so to please Bempi-chan, my first story with be a Beyblade yoai. TyKa to be exact. MaRe as well if I feel like it. Now my muse, Michael, will do the disclaimer.

Michael: Nisa-chan666 does not own Beyblade, but she does own the OC so don't nick it!

Well said.

Chapter 1: A new neighbour.

Garnet sighed as she dumped her suitcase on her bed. She was in her room at the university she was now attending. She hated leaving. It meant saying goodbye to Mum, Dad, and her sister still in primary school. It meant having to make new friends, since all her other friends had gone to the closer to home (and slightly cheaper) university. And lastly, it meant a stupid itchy mattress for a few days until Mum found out she'd forgotten the bed sheets (again). She glanced at the clock and noticed that her first lesson (Geography) started in quarter of an hour. She grabbed her rucksack and checked it had the essentials: notebooks, pencil-case, beyblade and launcher.

She arrived seconds before the bell rang for start of class. She sat down at a desk right at the back. As she caught her breath, her eyes wandered for a moment. She noticed a few boys 3 rows in front ogling at her. She blushed. She got this all the time, but never got used to it. She was pretty, in a kawaii anime way. She had short reddish-pink hair, big ruby red eyes, and a petite figure. She sighed in relief as the lecturer entered the room, and coughed to get everyone's attention. There was a sudden commotion at the door, and a boy crashed through into the classroom. He was relatively short for his age, and had dark blue hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. He was wearing a red jacket, a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans and a blue, white and red baseball cap. He was bent forwards, panting and red in the face. The teacher grunted angrily. The boy looked up and grinned guiltily.

"Sorry I'm late?" he asked sheepishly.

"Just get ready for class! There's a free seat at the back," the teacher grunted, still looking thoroughly annoyed.

Garnet blanched. That was the seat next to her! She smiled as he climbed into his seat.

"Hi, have I seen you somewhere before? It's just, you look strangely familiar," she asked, still slightly nervous.

"TV probably. I'm Tyson Granger, from the Bladebreakers," he smiled.

She blushed. How could she not have recognised the world champion beyblader?

"I'm Garnet Iwata. I'm a really big fan of your team," she replied.

"Do you want to meet the rest of the team? I'm meeting them after this lesson. You could come too," he asked, chuckling.

And I shall leave you there. Please review and I might update!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

"Yeah, I'd love to come!" she squeaked.

The rest of the lesson passed, but Garnet hardly took any of it in. She was about to meet the beyblading champions of the world. And the guy she'd had a crush on since she first saw them in the Asian tournament, Kai Hiwatari. The lesson ended and she could hardly get out of her seat quick enough. She walked onto the lush grass of the leisure area, and saw Tyson wave frantically towards her left. She turned and saw the rest of the Bladebreakers spread out on the grass. On the left was Max, a blonde boy with a big puppy-dog grin on his face. He was wearing a blue t-shirt, a green jacket with a star on the sleeve, and bright orange trousers. He had his arms around the neck of a boy Garnet identified as Rei. He had black hair down to his ankles in a white band (at least she thought that's what it was) and a red yin-yang headband. He was wearing a blue Chinese-style outfit with white and silver fastenings. He seemed to be purring softly to himself. To their right sat a boy engrossed in his laptop that could only be Kenny. He had short brown hair that spiked in all directions, with large glasses perched on top, which he occasionally brought down to his eyes (that, no matter how hard she tried, Garnet could never see). He was wearing a pale blue shirt, brown shorts and a black neck-tie. Peering over his shoulder was the only girl in the Bladebreakers, Hilary. She had long brown hair and ruby red eyes. She seemed to have ditched the girly look a little, because she was wearing a dark red sleeveless t-shirt, a knee length purple skirt and black elbow length gloves. Behind them, hanging upside down from a tree branch was Daichi. He had dark red spiky hair and a strangely dangerous look about him. He was wearing a dark green sleeveless top and dirty aqua jeans that had both legs ripped off at the knee. And finally, on the far right, laid back on the grass, seemingly dozing was Kai. He had two-toned blue hair, and a grumpy look firmly latched onto his face. He was wearing a ripped black t-shirt, blue-grey jeans and his trademark white scarf. It also looked like he'd had the cartilage of his ears pierced since the last world tournament.

"Hey guys!" Tyson yelled, grinning madly.

"Hey Tyson. Who's your friend?" Rei asked, keen eyes soon noticing Garnet cowering behind Tyson.

"Oh, this is Garnet. I met her in Geography. She covered for me when I fell asleep in class," Tyson replied.

Garnet sweat-dropped. That had been a close one.

"Nice to meet you. I'm..." Max started, until she interrupted.

"You're Max, I know. I'm a big fan of the team."

"Well it's nice to have a fan," Max chuckled, smiling sweetly.

"Have you ever had to face a horde of them?" Kai asked coldly, sitting up, a frown on his face.

Garnet blushed and bowed slightly. Cute as he was, she was a little scared of him.

"Hey, don't worry. Kai's like this to everyone he meets. He'll get used to you in a while," Hilary laughed, waving Kai's comment away.

"His bark's worse than his bite," Kenny agreed, smiling nervously, a slight blush in his cheeks. At Garnet's sceptical look he added, "Ok, unless you're beyblading him."

Garnet nodded and sat down next to Tyson. She kept sneaking glances over in Kai's direction, but he didn't seem to notice. She spent the rest of the day with them, and found out (with delight) that she shared Photography lessons with Kai (and Physics with Kenny.)

And I shall leave you there. Please rate! .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Saturday came quickly. They were all cramped inside Rei's dorm room, reading Manga. Occasionally, Garnet would peek up from her copy of Chobits to glance at Kai. He was reading a volume of Battle Royale with a bored expression on his face, occasionally smirking at the really gory parts. She sighed and went back to planning how she would ask him out. After 10 minutes, Tyson moaned and threw the Manga he'd borrowed from Kenny at the wall.

"What was that for?" Kenny asked, picking it up, checking it wasn't damaged in any way.

"I'm just bored. I want to give Dragoon a spin!" Tyson replied, almost screaming with frustration.

"Agreed," Kai said in a bored monotone, closing Battle Royale with a snap.

"YAY! BEYBLADING!" Daichi yelled, swinging from the lampshade.

"Get off there Daichi!" Hilary yelled, as a crack appeared in the ceiling.

"Do you beyblade, Garnet?" Max asked cheerfully as Kenny, Hilary and Rei tried to prise Daichi off the lampshade.

"A little, though I'm not very good," she replied, as Daichi lost grip and fell on top of Rei and Kenny, and Hilary got him in a head-lock.

"How about we test it out on a target test?" Kenny asked, a blush creeping to his cheeks.

"Would you? That would be great!" Garnet replied, smiling.

Kenny's blush deepened and he lowered his head, as Rei started shoving at Daichi and Hilary so that they would all get off him.

5 minutes later they were at the local park with Garnet positioned in front of a row of coke cans.

"Ok Dizzi, we need an expert opinion here," Kenny said, opening his laptop.

A large red starburst shape in a circle appeared on screen, and a female voice yawned deeply.

"Finally, I was beginning to think you'd forgotten me!" Dizzi complained.

"Schoolwork," Kenny explained in a tired voice.

"Hmph. Sure," she replied sarcastically. "So what's the situation? Boris again?"

"Nope, we just want you to evaluate Garnet's performance and give her ways that she could improve," Kenny replied, laughing.

"Garnet? Have you finally got a girlfriend then?" Dizzi asked.

"No!" Kenny answered, his cheeks bright scarlet. "She's a new friend from university."

"I'm only teasing! Let's see what you've got then, Garnet!" the bit-beast yelled.

Garnet pulled out her beyblade. It was red with an attack ring that had a serrated edge like a vine of thorns. She snapped it onto her launcher, and inserted the rip cord.

"Let it rip!" she yelled, launching with a flourish.

The beyblade sped across the ground at a speed few beybladers could ever achieve. It hit each can, travelling through them, and then returning to Garnet's hand. The cans stood for a moment, gashes sliced across their fronts, then fell in all directions.

"And you said you weren't very good?" Tyson asked, mouth open in amazement.

"How did it do that?" Max asked eagerly.

"It's made of a super light metal alloy that means it can travel faster at half its rotation, than most beyblades can at full rotation. It's also very strong so that she can put up a good attack," Dizzi explained quickly.

Kai stepped forward and examined the coke cans. Garnet waited, his comment half anticipated, half dreaded.

"Not bad," he said after a while.

They had a couple of test matches, which Garnet didn't fare too badly in. They walked back to campus, talking amongst themselves about tactics, where they could improve etc. Hilary tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"You did really well! You should enter a national tournament, you'd do well," she said, grinning.

"Thanks. It means a lot coming from you guys," Garnet replied shyly.

"It's no problem. Now can we change the subject? Beyblading isn't my whole life like the guys. Have you heard about the start of year party? Everyone in the first year is going. Even Kai. You should come," Hilary said, stretching.

"I think I will," Garnet replied, a thought coming to her.

Sorry there's been no TyKa yet! Next chapter I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The days to the party passed in a happy blur. She couldn't remember having this much fun with her friends for a long time. The night of the party finally arrived and Garnet was in Hilary's dorm room, getting ready. She had ditched her red dress, and gone full-on electric punk, wearing bright blue bondage trousers, a bubble-gum pink t-shirt ripped at the sleeves, and spiked purple wristbands. Hilary offered to give her a Mohawk, but she declined, noticing the devilish grin on her friend's face. They arrived at the gym, where they saw almost everyone on the dance-floor. When I say almost everyone, I mean to say that everyone except Kai was on the dance-floor. He was leaning against the wall, tapping his foot to songs that he liked, and closing his eyes with a scowl at the ones he didn't. Garnet walked up and stood beside him. She had never been much of a dancer. Kai glanced over at her and raised his eyebrow slightly at her drastic change of dress. It was as much of a reaction as she was going to get.

"Are you enjoying the party?" she asked, a little nervous.

"I'm anti-social, what do you think?" Kai replied in the same bored monotone that he used for everything.

"I was just wondering," she mumbled.

"It's a normal question to ask," Kai commented dryly.

They stood together in silence from then on, just listening to music. After a while Kai stretched, and pushed himself away from the wall.

"I'm going outside. It's too crowded in here," he muttered.

With that he opened the side door of the gym and walked out into the spitting rain. Garnet sighed and turned to see Tyson staring in the direction Kai had left in. There was a strange look of what she could only call longing. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. He jerked violently, like he'd resurfaced from deep thoughts.

"Hey, looks like we're the only people (barring Kai) not doing anything. D'you want to get a drink? See if we can stop Max getting sugar-high," she smiled.

"Sure, but I think we may be way too late," Tyson replied, regaining his 10-watt grin.

The rest of the party was fun, but relatively uneventful. They were indeed too late to stop Max getting sugar-high, because they saw him dragging Rei to the dance-floor in childishly high spirits. They almost got Kenny to try the karaoke, by hiding his laptop. Unfortunately Daichi wasn't the best person to have hidden it, since Kenny found it before they could sign his name up for a song. And through it all, Kai didn't reappear. Towards the end of the party, Garnet noticed Tyson slip outside through the same door Kai had used. He had been quiet and thoughtful for most of the evening, which was very unlike him. She frowned. Instinct told her to follow him, but she felt an inexplicable feeling of guilt as she did so. She crept out the gym door, and sprinted down to the wall near the library, where Kai always went when he wanted to think. She saw Tyson and Kai a little way off the wall, apparently arguing. She hid behind the stairs to the library, where she could see and hear them perfectly without being seen herself.

"What is your problem, Kai?" Tyson asked angrily.

"Well let's see. I have a power-hungry grandfather and his sadistic maniac of a henchman trying to use me as a living weapon. That enough?" Kai replied calmly.

"That doesn't explain why you keep pushing me away all the time," Tyson retorted.

"Yes it does! I don't want to see you hurt because of me," Kai argued fiercely.

"I don't care about that! Can't you see? I've been through worse, I can assure you! Just answer me one thing, ok?" Tyson pleaded.

"Ok, I'm listening."

"Do you love me or not?" Tyson asked quietly.

"Jesus, Ty! You know I do!" Kai yelled in exasperation.

"Then why do you keep trying to hide it?"

"I... I... I don't know, ok!" Kai sighed. "Happy now?"

"Not yet," Tyson replied, smiling kindly.

With that, Tyson reached up and kissed him. At first Kai looked startled, but after a few moments closed his eyes and returned it. Kai wrapped his arms around Tyson's waist and Tyson clung to him, like he would fall if he didn't. They didn't seem to notice the rain, which was now falling harder and faster. Everything seemed to be centred around each other.

And I'll finish there for now. Finally, I've actually written some TyKa! YAY!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Garnet sprinted back to the gym, tears mingling with the rain on her cheeks. How could Kai be gay? She raced through the gym door and slammed it behind her, instantly silencing the room. She choked back her sobs and ran to her dorm room, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong with Garnet?" a drunken Max asked, pausing for a moment as he nibbled Rei's ear.

"I don't know! Now get off my ear! You're hurting me!" Rei yelled in reply.

"You don't like me?" Max whimpered, reverting to chibi-mode.

"Well... um... I can never win these things." Rei sighed, and Max went back to nibbling Rei's ear.

"I think I know," Hilary said, watching Tyson walk in, a giddy smile on his face, with Kai trailing behind him.

"Where's Garnet?" Kai asked.

"She's just run crying to her room," Kenny answered, with a melancholy frown.

"Why?" Tyson asked, smile fading.

"Didn't you notice?" Hilary hissed.

"Notice what?" Tyson enquired, still completely clueless.

"Isn't it obvious that she fancied Kai? She must have seen you two when you were out there doing God knows what!" Hilary yelled in exasperation.

"You didn't tell her that we're both gay?" Kai asked sternly.

"Um... oops," Tyson replied sheepishly.

"You idiot. Why not?" Rei asked, pulling a giggling Max off his ear.

"Forgot," Tyson replied.

"You're more of an idiot than I thought you were, Tyson," Rei sighed, rubbing the bite-marks Max had given him.

"We need to talk to her," Hilary sighed.

Garnet sat on her bed, her Gravitation music on at full blast. The positive music seemed to have no effect on her, tears still falling in waterfall proportions. She rest her head against her knees, shoulders shaking violently. A loud knock came from the door. She lifted her head slowly, sniffing.

"Garnet! Open the door! Please! I need to talk to you," Hilary yelled over the music.

Garnet unlocked the door, and Hilary stepped inside. Hilary looked at her friend's tear-stained face, and smiled kindly.

"Hurts doesn't it?" she whispered, patting her lightly on the back.

"How do you know?" Garnet asked bitterly.

"Because I've been in love with Kai _and_ Tyson," she replied shortly.

"What!" Garnet exclaimed.

"It hurts at first. Like being shot through the heart every time you see them," Hilary continued, staring into the distance. "Even now, I still have feelings for them. But it doesn't hurt now."

"Wow. I guess I had it light compared to you," Garnet whispered, blushing with shame.

"Don't worry. Everyone goes through heart-break. Even Kai, who, at times, doesn't seem to possess one," Hilary smiled.

A few weeks later, and Garnet found that the pain was indeed receding. Every time she saw Kai and Tyson together after their lessons, an image of them kissing would project itself into her mind. And each time it happened, she thought less about impaling them both, and more about how good a couple they made. One afternoon, when she was in the library researching global warming, Kenny sat down next to her, seemingly bracing himself for something.

"Hey Kenny," Garnet smiled, looking up from her computer. "Do you know any decent sites on global warming? I need to write an essay on it for Geography."

"I think Dizzi has some links you could use," Kenny replied quietly, a blush creeping across his face.

For several minutes, they just sat there, Dizzi propped open on Garnet's lap, while she took notes in her notebook. Finally, she closed her notebook with a smile and handed Dizzi back.

"Thanks for that," she murmured.

"No problem. Erm... how are you doing with... you know... Kai?" Kenny asked, looking down at his feet.

"Great. I talked to him about it, and we decided never to speak of it again. It's great that he's with someone he loves instead of having to lie to spare someone's feelings," she replied.

"Well, if you need someone to talk to... then you could always ask me," he whispered.

They walked out onto the grass and stood in silence, watching the sun set on the misty autumn day. Kenny glanced at Garnet for a moment. She was cute in the sunset. A small smile settled on his face. He reached across and took her hand. She looked at him, a shocked look on her face, but then her face softened and she leant over and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

YAY! Kenny finally has a girlfriend! We have 3 romances: Garnet and Kenny, Tyson and Kai (obviously) and Max and Rei. Who's left? Hilary and... Daichi. O.o Maybe not.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(9 months have passed since the last chapter. It is now the beginning of summer. Thanks, just so you know.)

The months in college had passed so quickly, Garnet had to pinch herself to make herself believe that it had all happened. She was friends with world champion beyblading team, the Bladebreakers. And she was going out with Kenny, one of the sweetest guys she knew. And it was her birthday. In her free period, she found a text from Kai had just arrived. It read, "We're meeting up in Tyson's room later. 7pm. Be there." Well, that was Kai for you, straight to the point. She had the evening free, so she supposed she could nip in for a bit.

At 5 to 7, Garnet stopped outside Tyson's dorm room. Last time she had been in his room... well, let's just say, most bomb-sites are tidier. Kai's room on the other hand, was clean as a pin, with almost nothing out of place. Again it struck her how different they were. Well, they do say opposites attract. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in, the door's open," Tyson yelled from inside.

She opened the door, and her breath caught in her throat.

"SURPRISE!" everyone (except Kai who just waved) yelled.

"A party? How did you know it was my birthday?" she asked, smiling.

"You mentioned it about a week ago. I didn't think it would be right if we didn't celebrate," Kenny muttered, blushing.

"Thanks everyone!" she squeaked, hugging them all in turn.

"Do you want to open your presents now, or would you prefer to do it in private?" Hilary asked.

"NOW!" Max and Daichi yelled in unison.

"Ok, now it is," Garnet laughed.

First was Tyson's present. A new defence ring nestled in a small box. It was red with large curved metal spikes that went against the spin direction of her beyblade.

"Thanks Tyson!" she muttered, fitting the new defence ring underneath her attack ring.

She held it to her face, smiling at the suddenly tougher looking beyblade. Next was Hilary's gift. A collaboration CD of j-pop, rock, punk and techno. She smiled at the times she had tried to make Hilary listen to metal, all of them failed. Third was Rei's gift. A book on tai-chi, the only method of relaxation she hadn't tried yet. Max's gift was the first 3 volumes of Angelic Layer. Daichi's was a homemade box with a shell for the lid. It was a little wonky and rough at the edges, but it was a sweet attempt. Next was Kai. He tossed her a wad of what felt like paper tied up in brown paper. She opened it up slowly, and found that he had given her photos. A couple of each of her friends, some of them taken in the strangest situations. Like Daichi perched in a tree branch, Hilary's bag clasped in his hand, and Hilary below bellowing at the top of her voice with eyes ablaze. Another was of Rei and Max at the fateful party 9 months ago, Max basically trying to eat his boyfriend. The third... a picture of Kai and Tyson. Tyson had his usual 10-watt grin in place making a peace sign at the camera, while Kai hovered in the background, a smile on his face. A smile that clearly said, "I'm glad to be alive, if life includes you."

She looked up and smiled gently, saying in a soft voice, "Thank you, Kai. They're great."

Lastly was Kenny. He handed her a small red box, blushing crimson. She opened it and saw a silver oval locket and chain. She opened it to find and tiny picture of her that was taken a couple of months before.

"It's perfect," she whispered, flinging her arms around the boys' skinny shoulders.

"I'm glad you like it," he murmured in return, resting his head against hers.

"You also have a present from all of us," Hilary smiled. "Fancy coming to the World Championships next week?"

"You mean it?" Garnet whispered, shocked.

They all nodded. Garnet broke into a grin that wasn't dissimilar to Tyson's 10-watt smile.

"This is definitely the best birthday ever!" she said to herself as the music started.

Garnet returned to her room to see a parcel resting on her bed. She went over and tore the brown paper off to see a thick leather-bound book the size of a paving stone. On top was a note on a piece of curling yellow paper. In loopy writing read, "Your legacy lies within these pages." She started shaking violently. That was her grandmother's writing... but it wasn't possible! Her grandmother had passed away over 7 years ago! She opened the book and found more of her grandmother's loopy writing. The first page had just 5 words on it: "The legacy of the guardian."

"The guardian? Of what?" she whispered, eyes wide.

A week later she was boarding a plane to Prague with the Bladebreakers. She stared eagerly out of her window, almost bouncing in her seat in excitement.

"Garnet, they haven't taken off yet. Why are you so excited?" Hilary asked across Kenny, who was sitting next to Garnet.

"Oh, yeah. I've just never been on a plane before, and it's the World Championships! Why shouldn't I be excited?" Garnet replied, grinning broadly.

"Oh dear. I thought only Max and Daichi would go hyper on us this year," Hilary sighed, rolling her eyes.

The plane trundled along the runway and took off. Garnet quickly found that looking out the window in turbulence wasn't a good idea, so to stop herself feeling sick she pulled out the strange book she had received on her birthday. A strange feeling welled up inside her, every time she flicked through the pages. Apart from her grandmother's writing on the first page, the book was filled with strange symbols that she couldn't make sense of. Yet she had the peculiar feeling that she already knew what they said.

"Your attention please. We shall be landing in Prague soon, so could you please buckle yourselves down until we have finished landing. Thank you," a perky female voice said over the intercom.

"I hate landing," Kenny said weakly as the nose of the plane dipped.

Sure enough, when they were safely on solid ground, Kenny was a pale green colour.

They stepped off the bus at the bey-stadium, Kenny still slightly green, and Max and Daichi both totally stir-crazy. It didn't help that Max had been at the sugar. The whole bus journey, he had been bouncing off the walls and giggling maniacally. And Kai had been just about to murder him by the time they stopped.

"We're just one big, dysfunctional family," Rei smiled.

"Yes, dysfunctional is the key word there," Hilary whispered, sweat-dropping anime-style.

Garnet didn't say anything, just stared at the bey-stadium in awe. She had been to her local one several times, but it paled in comparison to the giant before her. Inside, it was just as impressive, seats stretching as far as the eye could see. She was steered through a set of gates at the ground level of the stadium, down a corridor to the team locker rooms. Along the way, she saw several teams she had seen only on TV: the White Tigers, the All-starz and the Saint-shields to name a few. When they passed the Blitzkrieg boys, Tala smiled flirtingly at Tyson for a moment. It was quite funny to see Tyson smile innocently back, with no idea that Tala was even making an attempt, and to see Kai flush crimson with anger. Tala chuckled to himself when he caught sight of Kai. Garnet shook her head, laughing quietly to herself. It was rare to see Kai lose his cool composure in front of anyone but Tyson. In the locker room Kai sat down on the first bench he saw, taking deep calming breaths. Tyson threw himself down next to Kai, hugging him tightly around the shoulders. Kai immediately flushed red again. So much for the calming breaths. His eyes wandered to the door for a moment. He stopped breathing, eyes widening in shock.

"No, it couldn't be," he whispered, staring at the silhouette framed in the doorway.

DUN, DUN, DUN! Who could it possibly be? And who is this "guardian"? Find out when I update next!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Kai stood quickly, hate and fear mingling in his crimson eyes. His face was set in a fierce scowl.

"Really Kai. That's no way to greet your grandfather, is it?" Voltaire cackled, as he stepped into the locker room.

Everyone had frozen in place, and it suddenly seemed colder, like the warm sun wasn't penetrating the window. Although he was old, he was the kind of man who was used to complete obedience, and if he didn't get it, would strike without hesitation. He smiled as he surveyed the room, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were cold and hard like flints.

"Is there something you want? If not, get out of here now," Kai hissed vehemently.

Voltaire scowled and replied, "Yes, I need to talk to you, grandson."

He stepped outside and waited with folded arms and an impatient expression on his face. Kai went to follow him, but Tyson pulled him back. Kai gently prised the boy's hand off his arm.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I can handle my own grandfather," Kai whispered, gently squeezing his hand before leaving the room, slamming the door behind him.

They crowded round the door, trying to catch snippets of the conversation behind it. All they heard were indistinct sounds and exclamations. Finally, Kai had reached a point where he couldn't stand his grandfather's lazy threats anymore.

"Don't lay a hand on them!" he yelled.

"You forget your place, boy," Voltaire replied, disgust resonating in his voice.

That was when they heard the sound of flesh against flesh. Tyson gasped, and flung open the door to see Kai backed against the opposite wall, his cheek red from where he'd just been slapped.

"What was the point in coming here? You know I'll never let you use me as a weapon again. I made that mistake once," Kai said, quietly, but dangerously at the same time.

Voltaire stared at his grandson for a while, before snorting and marching back the way he had come. Tyson ran to Kai's side, worry evident in his face.

"Are you ok?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm fine," Kai murmured, staring at the ground, shaking violently.

With that, he stalked back into the locker room, refusing to talk to anyone about it.

The crowd had gathered in their thousands, all screaming good lucks to their favourite teams. By far the biggest cheer was for the Bladebreakers, who just smiled and waved. Except Kai, who was still wrapped up in his own thoughts. The Bladebreakers stood with the other competing teams, watching the screen common to all bey-stadiums, waiting to find out who they would be fighting in the first match. Kai was edgy throughout the beginning ceremony. They were all walking back to their locker room, when Tyson decided to talk to Kai.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Tyson asked, frowning with concern.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine. What gave you that idea?" Kai replied, deadpan.

"Please don't talk to me like I'm an idiot, Kai," Tyson said, almost crying.

"You're an idiot, Tyson. I'm just not feeling myself after my grandfather arrived," he replied, with a shaky smile.

He took the younger boy in his arms, a small breeze blowing through the deserted corridor. Well, almost deserted. A man was striding purposefully towards them, a pistol in his hand. Kai heard the footsteps and knew the end was nearing.

He pressed Tyson close to his chest, and whispered in a trembling voice, "I love you, Tyson."

The man stopped, and raised the gun. Kai closed his eyes.

"Just do it, Boris. Just kill me now," he thought, as Tyson heard the deep laughter rumbling from the man's throat.

"I'm sorry, Tyson," Kai murmured, letting go of him.

The gun fired, a dart flying into one of the teenager's veins, ejecting its poisonous cargo into his blood stream. Kai pulled it out, hissing as a drop of blood dribbled from the tiny hole. He leant against the wall, and smiled slightly.

"It's cold," he whispered, before his eyes rolled back into his head and he lost consciousness.

"KAI!" Tyson yelled, as the boy fell.

He knelt by his side, supporting his head. He was deathly pale, and the breath was rattling in his chest. Tyson looked up in fury, then froze as he saw Boris, Voltaire's partner in crime. He was a tall man with dark purple hair and a green jacket that went to his knees. He was shaking with silent laughter.

"You're laughing? How could you?" Tyson cried, trembling with anger.

"It's pathetic, watching you now. I have another little thing to take care of," Boris chuckled, drawing a piece of paper from his coat.

He tossed it to Tyson, who picked it up hesitantly, before balling it into his fist. Boris turned at the end of the corridor as the rest of the Bladebreakers came racing up to them.

"Tyson, are you ok! We heard you shout," Max asked, before he noticed Kai unconscious on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Rei exclaimed.

"...Boris," Tyson uttered vehemently.

A shadow descended over their souls at that one word.

They waited in the hospital reception, anxiously awaiting news of Kai's condition. Garnet closed her eyes wearily. Why had everything gone so horribly wrong? She looked over at Tyson. He was just leaning against a wall, staring with blank eyes at the floor, hands in tight fists. They had tried to snap him out of it, but their efforts had been wasted.

"Are you friends of Kai Hiwatari?" a nurse asked them in a heavily accented voice.

They nodded, and she led them up a white corridor to a small room. In the pristine hospital bed lay Kai. He was parchment white, a drip in his arm and a breathing mask over his mouth. His chest hardly moved at all, so for a horrible moment, they had thought that he was dead. Tyson moved to the bedside, lightly touching the slack hand. It was freezing, lacking all of the warmth Kai had possessed. He closed his eyes, thinking back to the last thing Kai had said to him. Sorry. But for what?

"Will he be ok?" Hilary asked in a strained voice.

The nurse hesitated before replying with, "He's in a coma. But he's steadily deteriorating. He may have only days left."

Tyson couldn't take it anymore. He stepped out of the room, closing it quietly behind him. Garnet stared at him through the glass in the door, and decided to follow him. He was leaning against the wall outside, blinking rapidly to get rid of the tears that were gathering.

"Tyson..." Garnet began nervously.

"Just go away. Let me suffer in peace," Tyson sniffed.

He closed his eyes, wishing everything would just leave him be. He felt a pair of warm arms wrap around him, and he opened his eyes in shock. Garnet was hugging him to her shoulder, much like the mother he had grown up without for most of his life. His next breaths came in fast, turning into sobs in his throat.

"Cry all you want," Garnet whispered, comforting and warm.

He bent his head and cried quietly on her shoulder. He didn't notice the hot tears streaming down her cheeks as she silently mourned for her friend.

TTTT I hate writing sad chapters like that. Please review to help cheer me up.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tyson lifted his head, sniffing slightly. He gave a weak smile and dried away his tears.

"Are you going to be ok?" Garnet asked, wiping at her own.

"I think so. But there must be a way to help him! I can't just stand by when he's dying!" he yelled, hitting the wall.

Garnet yelped and gently restrained him from punching the wall again. He stared at the ground furiously, clenching his hands until the blood trickled in a thin stream through his fingers.

"Don't do that," Garnet whispered gently, unclenching his fists. "It's not what Kai would have wanted."

She gasped when she saw the piece of paper flutter from his hand.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Boris..." Tyson whispered venomously.

She slowly unfolded it, careful not to smear the blood on her fingers over the writing. In cramped writing read, "If you wish to save Kai, you must beybattle my specially chosen team from the abbey. If you win, you shall receive the antidote that is necessary to his survival. If not, then you shall all die like him." At the bottom was a signature: _Voltaire_. She stood for a moment, her breath held, as she felt Tyson read over her shoulder.

"We accept?" she asked, after Tyson had turned away.

"Of course. That antidote is Kai's only hope. I don't want to lose him," he murmured.

"You forget, he is the warrior of the phoenix. He's a fighter," Garnet smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

He turned and smiled back. At that moment, he sensed something different about her, something ancient and benevolent. He blinked, and she was back to normal. She left to tell the rest of the Bladebreakers. He stared at her retreating back, puzzling over the strange feeling that had just come across him. He thought about what she had said. The warrior of the phoenix. Maybe there was a chance that Kai could get out on his own.

It was dark. Too dark to see. Kai breathed, feeling the huge strain on his chest, like it was wrapped up in tight bands. It misted out in front of him. That was strange, wasn't it supposed to be June? He tried to lift his hand, but it felt like it was a block of lead. His whole body felt like it. And yet he couldn't feel the ground or anything beneath him. He closed his eyes, sifting through his sluggish memories. Last thing he remembered was Tyson's warm arms around him as he lay unconscious on the floor. Then he had sunken into this state of black oblivion. Oblivion. A word many people used to describe the sensation of death. But he wasn't dead, he knew that. But at the same time, he wasn't fully alive either. He was on the edge of death, waiting for one single moment where everything he held precious in his mind would be lost forever. Light filtered into the darkness, casting a pale sheen across him and his surroundings. This place was familiar. Where had he seen it before... this was the lake in Russia where he had nearly drowned before! Except that this time... he was beneath the ice instead of above it. The cold winter sun seemed to look on him in disdain, because it shed little light and absolutely no heat. He shivered and closed his eyes to let dreams claim him. The last thing that flitted through his head was, "Tyson. Help me." A tiny voice in a world where no-one even knew he was there.

Garnet sat on her bed, clutching at Kai's Dranzer blade. Nothing she had said to Tyson had reassured her. They had little hope of getting Kai back. A tear trickled down her pink cheek, carving another path from the eyes red from crying. They had arranged for the battle to take place in 2 days. She held the beyblade to her chest and sobbed. She stared around the room, until her eyes met the mysterious book that her grandmother had sent her. She wiped the tears away and stared at the cover. There was nothing about it to suggest that anything was happening, but she felt an unmistakable urge to read it again. She knew that she wouldn't understand it but... she pulled the book towards her. She opened it. The first page... blue-grey symbols that swirled across the page like the teasing touch of the wind. The second... golden-yellow inscriptions that crowded the page like the suffocatingly close plants in a bamboo forest. The third... dark purple characters that rose and fell like waves. The fourth... she gasped. Before there had been scarlet signs that reminded her of crackling fire. Now those signs had rearranged themselves so that she could read them. It read, "The spirit of the phoenix calls. He is trapped in a place of darkness, where ice reigns. Slowly, over time, the feeling of being deserts him. He will freeze over, the flame of his heart extinguished by brutal cold. Only the spirit of love and compassion and the spirit of the guardian will save him, raising him from the ashes."

"The guardian?" Garnet whispered, eyes closed, Dranzer slipping out of her hand.

When she opened them again, the writing had converted back to gibberish. She laid a hand over her forehead. She turned back to the front page where her grandmother's handwriting gleamed. She finally understood.

"_I_ am the guardian."

Kai opened his eyes. The sun was beginning to sink, the Russian sky dyed bright crimson, the snow clouds and pale pink. He shivered. He had always hated snow-clouds. It meant the bringing of ice and the bitter cold. He turned his gaze to his hand as he tried to lift it again. His eyes widened in shock. His fingers had a thin coating of ice over them. They were totally numb.

TTTT I hate doing this to him. And no, he isn't dead. I hate killing off my characters. Though this was really hard to write, this chapter is probably one of my best. In my opinion anyway.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day of the battle dawned to the pale, drawn faces of the Bladebreakers. It would be a one on one battle, the fate of Kai, and the whole team, hanging in the balance. Over a few days, Kai's condition had gone rapidly downhill. He had about 2 days at most left. Tyson had been chosen to battle. Well, I say chosen. Everyone automatically knew that it had to be Tyson in the bey-stadium. He felt that Kai's coma was his fault, no matter what the Bladebreakers' had tried to tell him.

"Don't keep telling me it wasn't my fault! I should have stopped him!" he yelled at Garnet, when she had tried to console him.

They stepped into the bright stadium, wincing at how it could be this fine a day, when in a hospital in Prague, a boy was losing a battle with death. Voltaire stood next to his beybladers, smirking.

Kai opened his eyes. The water was pitch black, and he could feel the ominous presence of unseen creatures sidling up to him. A tear trickled from his eye that disappeared into the darkness. He had never been this lonely, even when he had lived at the abbey. This was new. Instead of feeling isolated in a crowd type of loneliness, he felt the hopeless type that you get when you're all alone and no-one knows you exist. He peered at himself. The ice had crept up both of his arms, and then started on his feet. It had crawled from his toes to the middle of his chest, just below his heart. He could see more ice crystals growing, sneaking up his chest. He lay there, just watching them grow. They reached his heart.

The nurse let herself into another pristine white room. What was the patient's name again? Oh, yes. It was Kai Hiwatari. She checked the heart-rate monitor. Normal, still deteriorating though. She frowned. She had never seen a disease like this before. She shrugged and turned. The heart-rate monitor suddenly went crazy. His heart was beating as normal one moment, the next beating like he was going mad with terror. She spun, shocked. The patient's face was screwed up in pain, still unconscious. She hit the alert button, calling the doctor.

"You decided to come then?" Voltaire asked, a smug leer still on his face.

He nudged forward one of the beybladers. He was a boy Tyson's age, with blonde hair to his shoulders, and dark green eyes. Garnet looked at him with uneasy fear. His eyes were totally blank. Like he had no emotions. Almost except Bryan, except that this boy didn't even have hate in him to make him seem human. He was a shell. Tyson noticed this too, and shuddered. How anyone could do that to a person without a shed of remorse was too disgusting to think about.

"I'm ready. Bring it on!" Tyson replied, utter hatred in his voice.

Garnet looked at him in distress. You couldn't imagine Tyson, the sweet, happy-go-lucky boy she knew, hating anyone that much. He would reap his revenge on Voltaire, she could see it clearly. The two beybladers stood at the edge of the bey-stadium.

"LET IT RIP!" they yelled simultaneously.

When the ice reached his heart, an explosion of pain erupted in his chest. It was like being ripped to shreds from the inside. A wordless cry left his mouth, an almost-animal sound of agony. The pain continued after his scream had petered out. His shocked brain sent him into unconsciousness. He didn't escape the torture in his dreams. What were normally long periods of nothingness, became hellish nightmares. He found himself in his grandfather's study. Across the desk stood Voltaire, holding a terrified Tyson by the wrist, a knife held to his throat. It glinted in the half-light dangerously.

"This is what happens to traitors," the nightmare Voltaire hissed.

"No. You wouldn't," he whispered, eyes widening in horror.

Voltaire sneered, and in one quick movement sliced the knife across Tyson's throat. Kai gasped and his eyes filled with tears as he watched Tyson's lifeless body fall to the floor. He started awake, salty tears streaming down his cheeks.

Dragoon landed heavily in the bey-stadium, streaking towards his opponent's beyblade. He crashed against it repeatedly, relentless in his furious attack. Kenny flipped his laptop open.

"Hey, Dizzi. Yes, before you ask, this time it is Voltaire and Boris," he said in a high voice.

"You're joking, right?" Dizzi asked in a slightly panicky voice.

"Nope," he replied, a deeply worried expression on his face. "How's Tyson faring?"

"He looks ok, but... something's not right," Dizzi answered after a while.

Tyson kept on attacking, his rage fuelling his assault. But his opponent didn't seem to be weakening. Instead, he seemed to be totally unaffected. Dizzi uttered a surprised yell.

"I understand now! Tyson is just wearing himself down, while his opponent leaves virtually unscathed," she squeaked, truly panicking now.

It was true. Tyson was panting now and beads of sweat were dripping slowly down his face. His opponent chose that time to attack. Voltaire smirked and nodded at another of his beybladers, a boy with dark blue hair and black eyes. The boy joined his team-mate at the bey-stadium, launching his own beyblade into the stadium. Tyson looked up, shock and hopeless anger in his eyes. Garnet felt her blood boil with rage. Two against one! She joined her friend at the bey-stadium, launching her beyblade into their losing battle. Tyson smiled at her.

"I came to this match expecting fair-play. I never thought I'd have to lend a hand," she whispered to him in an annoyed whisper.

"Hmmm. So, how are we going to do this?" he replied.

"They seem to know your moves inside out. That means you can't do anything without them predicting it!" she thought aloud, hopelessness ringing in her voice.

"But they don't know yours, do they?" he grinned.

"Ok, then. Do as I do," Garnet smirked.

Garnet circled the dish, picking up speed with every rotation. As Tyson followed suit, their opponents looked at their beyblades, confusion written across their faces. This wasn't one of Tyson's moves.

"Go!" Garnet yelled.

Her blade rapidly switched direction, dealing a glancing blow to each of her opponent's beyblades.

"Wow, your girlfriend might have a plan there, Kenny" Dizzi said admiringly.

Kenny smiled. Dizzi had been harping on for months about all her bad points. The battle progressed like this for a few minutes, Tyson and Garnet alternately dealing their opponents blows too fast to see. When they were beginning to wobble, Dragoon and Rose-whip (Garnet's beyblade) slammed into them, knocking them out of the stadium. Garnet stared at them for a moment before a slow grin spread across her face. Tyson walked to Voltaire, hate written all over his face.

"The antidote?" he asked in a scathing voice.

To his surprise, Voltaire started laughing. It chilled him to the bone. No wonder Kai had had trouble opening up to him, growing up in fear of this madman.

"You fool. There is no antidote," Voltaire cackled.

"WHAT!" they all cried.

MWUHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I love using that trick, since I rarely use it in my normal writing. Please review, and don't kill me "hides behind swivel chair".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The ice had completely covered his whole body. He lay there, totally numb to the outside world, and thought of his friends. It saddened him to think that he might never see them again. And Tyson... he was sorry that he'd had to leave. He had known that his grandfather wouldn't spare his life this time. But he was glad that he had drifted away with Tyson by his side. He treasured that one memory as he felt his breathing get slower and slower.

Tyson stared at Voltaire, his face a mixture of shock, hopelessness and bitter rage. And still Voltaire laughed. The rage boiled up inside him until he couldn't take it anymore. He curled his hand into a fist and punched Voltaire in the face. He grinned as the old man fell to the floor in a heap.

"That one's for Kai," he whispered.

"That looked like it felt good," Max commented, smiling.

"Yeah. I needed it," Tyson replied, smile disappearing. "What can we do about Kai, though? That antidote was our last hope."

"No it wasn't," Garnet whispered to him.

"You know a way to bring him back?" he asked, a desperate hope shining in his eyes.

"I think so, but it's a bit of a long shot," she murmured, hesitating. "My grandmother sent me a book for my birthday. At first I couldn't read it, but after Kai got put in a coma, and I was looking after Dranzer, I found I could read one of the pages. It said that he was in a place that was full of ice and was bitterly cold. It said that he would freeze over, and then be lost to us. But then I read a part which told me that he could be saved by someone of love and compassion and the guardian."

She looked around, hoping that they hadn't dismissed it all as nonsense. They were all peering at her, looking relatively convinced. Hell, they had been through crazier stuff before now.

"I think that Tyson is the spirit of love and compassion," she said thoughtfully.

"Why me?"

"Because you're the one Kai loves the most. He doesn't say it a lot, but he truly cares for you."

"Well, the love part is solved, but who's this guardian then?" Daichi asked.

"Me," Garnet whispered slowly.

"So what do you and Tyson have to do then?" Rei asked.

"He's in a coma, so he can't move physically. So maybe this place of ice exists in his head?" Kenny asked after a moment.

"You're a genius, you know that?" Garnet grinned, grabbing her bag with the book still in it (she carried it everywhere after the night she translated the phoenix's page.) "Tyson, we have to get to Kai, now!"

When they arrived at Kai's bedside, they paled. The nurse at the desk had said that he was literally minutes away from dying, but they hadn't quite believed it until now. He was hardly breathing, the sound thin and rattling in his chest. Garnet felt tears prick at her eyes when she saw his emaciated figure. She pulled the book from her bag, quickly finding the right page. The scarlet letters were glowing, knowing somehow that the warrior of the phoenix was near. She took Tyson's hand and placed it over the page, her own hand next to his. The symbols rearranged so that she could read it again. But the words were different this time. She recited them under her breath.

"Book of the guardian, hear my plea. The warrior of the phoenix calls, and I must go to him. By my side is the spirit of love and compassion, here to call him from the shadowy depths. Bring me to him."

The letters pulsed brighter and brighter as the words slipped off her tongue. When the final word was uttered, they grew to an unbearable intensity... and they were no longer in the hospital room.

They fell into a deep pit, landing in a place completely black and empty. Garnet landed gracefully on her feet until Tyson smacked into her back, sending them both to the floor.

"Jesus, Tyson! What are you wearing under that shirt of yours?" she asked, rubbing her back, that felt like he had whacked her with a frying pan.

"That's the thing, I'm wearing armour," he replied, looking down at himself.

He was indeed wearing armour. It was blue with dark blue and grey shoulder guards. A long tail curled on the floor behind him, scaly until the tip, where it flared out into a mass of fur that reached out like flames. And around his neck was a snapped piece of a pendant carved from a dull grey rock. On it was engraved a phoenix, its head bowed and a peaceful look on its face.

"Kai..." he whispered, holding the pendant to his eye-line.

"Come on, we have to go and get Kai," Garnet said, turning and tripping on her skirt.

Garnet had had a change of clothing as well, her normal red dress replaced with a long purple gown that fell to her ankles. Around her neck was a black crystal in the shape of a dew-drop. She got to her feet again, blushing.

"Like I said, let's go get Kai," she smiled weakly, lifting her skirts a little.

As she said that, a brilliant white doorway appeared in the black. Tyson stepped up to it and gripped the handle firmly.

"Right, time to look around Kai's head," he grinned.

Behind the door was a seemingly endless corridor, several doors punctuating evenly down the room. Tyson groaned.

"How are we supposed to find Kai now?" he yelled.

In answer, the little gem around Garnet's throat glowed slightly. She gripped it, smiling as an idea came to her.

"I think we have to follow the crystal," she answered.

"How's it going to do that? Say to you, "Oh, it's the second door on the left", huh?" Tyson asked sarcastically.

Garnet didn't answer, walking forward, the crystal still clutched tightly in her hand. They walked for what seemed like hours, then Garnet stopped between two doors. The door on the left said "Memories" and the door on the right said "Nightmares".

"Please don't let it be the Nightmares room," Tyson whispered, fingers crossed.

Garnet stood for a moment, then proceeded to open the right-hand door.

"Typical," Tyson muttered as he stepped across the threshold, and was plunged into complete darkness.

They had entered a long grey room, different landscapes shown through holes torn into the walls on either side.

"Not a lot of colour in Kai's mind is there?" Tyson asked, trying to lift the slightly eerie atmosphere.

"It's his nightmares; you expected bright sunny colours?" Garnet retorted, a feeling that they were getting closer resting in the pit of her stomach.

"Well, knowing Kai, his nightmares might include a lot of pink and/or yellow," Tyson muttered.

Garnet opened her mouth to say something in return, but quickly closed it. Because she knew that he was partially right. They continued walking, occasionally peering through the jagged edges of the gateways, shuddering at the images being played out inside. The room ended with a black door, labelled "Living Nightmare". Garnet breathed deeply. This was it. Kai was on the other side of the door. She grabbed the handle. It was freezing cold. Yep, definitely the right door. She opened it and stepped over into Kai's mental prison.

I'm going to end here. I hope you enjoy reading the scene where Tyson punches Voltaire as much as I enjoyed writing it. I really, really hate that guy. Please review!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

They stepped over the threshold, the door closing silently behind them. It melted away into the background, completely invisible in the dense wall of trees. The scene before them was depressing to say the least. Everything seemed to be black, white or grey. They were standing at the edge of a large lake, frozen solid about two metres thick. Surrounding the lake was a mile of impenetrable black forest, leading up to slate grey mountains. The sky was a pale grey, white shadowy clouds skittering about on the wind. The ice cast a glassy sheen over the dark water below.

"Nice," Garnet murmured.

"Kai's been here before. We saved him from drowning when his feet got frozen to a piece of sinking ice," Tyson whispered back.

They walked out into the middle of the ice, where Garnet felt Kai's presence the strongest. They stopped and looked around. No Kai. Tyson frowned.

"Maybe we missed him," he mumbled thoughtfully.

"No, he's definitely here. We're just looking in the wrong place..."she trailed off, staring at her feet. "Tyson, I think he's under the ice."

"That can't be good," Tyson muttered, panic in his eyes.

"You think?"

Garnet started pounding at the ice with her fists, until Tyson pulled her away. He led her hand to an imprint he had seen in the ice. It was about the size and shape of his pendant. She stared at it for a moment before nodding. He knelt down and placed it into the depression, fingers crossed at his side. For a few moments, nothing happened. Then, so slowly that at first they didn't notice it, spider-web thin cracks started to appear in the ice. He grabbed it from the depression as the cracks deepened and a splintering sound filled the air.

Kai opened his eyes, feeling like someone was sucking the life out of him with every breath he took. The cracking sound he had heard from the surface echoed through the water. He saw shadows peering over the whole in the ice's surface. He smiled. Someone had come. This comforting thought flitted through his head before he sank into unconsciousness again.

Tyson and Garnet gazed over the hole's edge. The water seemed to sink down forever, a black oblivion to which there was no end. Except for a tiny speck of white in the middle of it. That, they decided, had to be Kai. Garnet dipped her finger into the water, shivering as it quickly froze the already cold digit. She whipped it out, clutching it in her other hand. Tyson looked at her, drew in a breath and slowly submerged his hand in the freezing cold water. He blinked and looked up at her.

"I can't feel the cold," he muttered incredulously.

"I can. I can't go down. You have to go by yourself," she replied, worry appearing on her face.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," he grinned, not so dense as to not notice her evident unease. "Besides didn't it say that I had to call him from shadowy depths? This lake is about as shadowy and deep as you can get."

With that, he sat down on the edge of the hole and pushed himself in.

He swam down, silvery bubbles escaping every now and again. He kept the white dot in clear view, hoping he didn't run out of air before he got there. About halfway between the surface and his destination, he felt his lungs start praying for oxygen. He screwed up his face, determined not to drown. A few seconds later, a stream of bubbles erupted from his mouth. He waited for the water to start pouring down his throat, filling his lungs with liquid. He floated there for about a minute before he realised he wasn't choking. A blush came to his cheeks as he reasoned that as it wasn't real water, he couldn't actually drown in it. He started kicking again, propelling himself nearer and nearer the white shape. He reached his destination and stopped for a breather. He almost choked when he set eyes on Kai. Kai was floating opposite him, head bowed in unconsciousness. He too was wearing armour, very similar to Tyson's except that it was scarlet and gold. And he was covered with a thin layer of ice. It glittered on the armour like drops of rain and it made his face look like a mask, with harsh, frozen lines. Tyson grabbed Kai's arm, noticing the horribly slow breathing. He swam slowly to the surface, clutching Kai's arm like a vice.

Garnet knelt on the ice, an impatient look on her face. Either Tyson had drowned, or he was just taking a really, really long time getting Kai up from the lake. Suddenly Tyson's head burst out from under the lake, Kai's quickly following suit. Garnet gasped. He looked just as emaciated in his mind as he did in the real world, except that here the ice made him look thinner and paler. They laid him out on the ice, Tyson shaking the water out of his head, spraying it in all directions.

"Now what? He isn't recovering, is he?" Tyson asked, still clutching Kai's hand.

"Thinking," Garnet mumbled behind her fingers.

On Kai's chest lay another pendant. Like Tyson's, it looked like it had been snapped in half. It was carved from dull grey stone, and a crying dragon had been engraved into it. Her eyes lit up with an idea.

"Give me your pendant for a moment," she said, holding out her hand.

"Okay," Tyson replied uncertainly.

She pressed both pendants together. They interlocked perfectly. She closed her eyes, wishing with all her might for Kai to recover. For a while, nothing happened. Then, the pendants gave off a soft glow, and were rejoined. In the glow, the ice covering Kai's face started to melt. Tyson smiled, pearly tears rolling down his face as Kai opened his eyes.

"I'm alive. That's a surprise," he muttered before turning to Tyson. "Would you stop crying on me please?"

"Sorry," he sniffed, smile widening.

"We have to go," Garnet said, pointing at her own pendant, which was shining brightly.

"What about Kai?" Tyson asked, looking down at his lover.

"Don't worry, I can make it out of here on my own," Kai replied, sitting up.

Tyson nodded, and took Garnet hand. She closed her eyes... and they were back in the hospital room.

Garnet closed the book and looked again at Kai. Even though they hadn't come out of his mind that long ago, he looked miles better for their trip. Tyson opened the door and ushered in the rest of the Bladebreakers. They stood beside the bed, counting the minutes. He had to wake up soon. The nurse came in, shaking her head sadly at their hopeful faces. She was about to leave when Hilary gave a relieved squeak. Kai's eyes opened, blinking in, what must have seemed, the blinding light of the lamp. Garnet had never been happier to see crimson eyes open in recognition. Tyson held Kai's pale hand, and beamed when Kai returned the gesture. The nurse could only stand for a moment in shock, before coming to her senses and running to fetch another of the nurses. When the medics were sure that he would be ok, they all left Tyson and Kai alone for a while. Garnet leant against the hospital wall, a small smile on her face. Kenny walked up to her and stood by her for a few minutes, comfortable just to be with her.

"We have a lot to thank you for," he whispered after a while.

"You needn't thank me. He's my friend as well. You should never give up while you still have a chance, no matter how small it is," she replied thoughtfully.

He smiled gently. He took her hand and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled and returned the gesture.

"I'm glad you're here," he whispered, holding her.

"So am I. And I assure you, I won't be leaving anytime soon," she replied, smiling.

The End.

YAY! I have finished my first story. Please rate, and I might include Garnet in another fanfic. If you didn't like her, please tell me so that I know not to make the same mistake twice. Thank-you for all your support, and for actually getting to the end. Bye-bye for now! Nisa-chan666.


End file.
